


Home

by CasiplesCastle



Series: Someone Take Me Home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasiplesCastle/pseuds/CasiplesCastle
Summary: We all need family. The Avengers are yours. Maybe more so than mine.And Steve, Tony is aggrieved and reluctant to admit, was right.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the Marvel characters are mine, of course.
> 
> A/N: Seeing the Infinity War trailer gave me goosebumps and there’s just some stuff I can’t ignore anymore but I won’t discuss my theories here lest I spoil your day or mood. I wanted to write Tony something happy because that man deserved more than what he got in Civil War and seeing Spider-Man: Homecoming eased my heart a bit. I may or may not write more and make it into a series. I have a lot of plot bunnies in my head.
> 
> More importantly though, this story was inspired by the songs:
> 
> Home by Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors, and Bebe Rexha
> 
> Beautiful Trauma by P!nk
> 
> So, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

When Tony came back to New York City, the full weight of the collective sovereign states that signed the Accords converged on him.

It was a month after Siberia, his body still aching and damaged, when he’d been called to court with nearly fifty representatives surrounding him, questioning him about events he couldn’t wait to put behind him. He answered the questions as much as he can, meanwhile, brandishing the power he wielded like a magic wand over them all because he’s still _Tony_ fucking _Stark_ —he’s still _Iron_ _Man_ —and to the world, nothing has changed.

Except everything has.

He received the burner phone and the letter; read it, considered it, and he took off the battery and kept it buried deep in his rarely used desk in the compound. It can stay there to rot. And it did.

He built Rhodey new legs because he couldn’t sleep until he stopped dreaming of his best friend falling out of the sky. He couldn’t look Rhodey in the eye until he found a way to get him out of that damned chair. He kept Stark Industries afloat as Head of R&D and made sure to do all the required appearances. When the world called for someone’s blood, he offered his money and inventions. He gave them tech and donations to dull the ache of the cities the Avengers destroyed. He did all the fund raising and the relief efforts, the press conferences and the political influencing to get the amendments he wanted in the Accords.

He tried his damned fucking best to forget about the video of Howard and Maria Stark’s murder. His father’s breathless pleas as he crawled from the wreckage and his mother’s strangled ones as cold hands closed around her throat—

It took every ounce of will to do it, but he did it, because he’s _Tony_ fucking _Stark_.

He couldn’t afford to be weak. Not now. Not _ever_.

It was once said that Stark men are made of iron, forged in _fire_ and _steel_. Tony more so than any of his predecessors in more than the obvious reason. The world needed him. The rest of his world may be done with him but the world still needed _him_.

He can’t give up. He _won’t_.

 

* * *

 

Two months after Siberia, Pepper came back.

They stood motionless in the middle of the Tower’s living room of the topmost floor. There were tears in her eyes, her arms stiff at her sides as if she’s keeping herself absolutely still, waiting on him, what he’d do, what he’d _say_. Because Tony’s got _a_ _lot_ to say. And Pepper was _there_. Pepper came back.

All the ache had gone but the damage was still dealt. It was a part of him now. There was a phantom pain in his chest where the Arc Reactor used to be. It was crushed into him in his dreams, the shrapnel digging into his skin, travelling to his heart, killing him slowly. He woke with damaged ceilings more often than not until he figured out a way to keep himself from calling the Mark 42 in his sleep. He’d managed to keep the suit where he left it but the dreams never relented.

“Tony…” Pepper whispered, raking her eyes over his face and his twitching fingers because she could see it. She could see _him_. She always had.

“Hey, Pep,” he said, choking them out. The next thing he knew, he was enveloped in her arms and he leaned in because this was the only weakness he allowed himself. Pepper was _it_. She’s always been _it_. Even before he became Iron Man. She was all he had. _He_ was all _she_ had, too, he remembered being told once.

They were each other’s _it_.

So, he sobbed into her shoulder and she let him. She was _steel_ and _iron_ and _fire_ for him. Because it was impossible to hold on when everything came down on him and he’d been left in the dust to deal with everything. But not Pep. Pep came back.

Tony held on to her like his life depended on it.

 

* * *

 

Everything was a little better after that. And Tony got back to work.

When Pepper found out about Siberia, she wanted to find the Rogue Avengers and bring them to justice. She was ruthless when she wanted to be and Tony smiled tenderly at her when she got into a rant, knowing she was willing to fight for him as she always had. Pepper knew he knew where they were. It wasn’t hard to figure out, not after the Raft fiasco. Tony was a genius after all. But he couldn’t focus on that. Not yet. Tony didn’t think he wanted to. So, he gave all his collective, formidable focus on putting Ross in his rightful place: in a jail cell.

He called in Betty Ross. He asked for her help and, with a determined look in her eye, nodded yes. He and Betty took Ross down with heavy evidences of corruption, illegal experimentation and detainment, illegal acquisition of chemicals and weapons, illegal authorization of Black Ops, and every fucked-up thing the asshole has ever done in his military career. Tony and Betty combed through the man’s drives with surgical-precision. They were so thorough, Ross was kicked out of the White House and thrown into a jail cell with multiple sentences to his name in a span of three weeks. There was no use to beat around the bush at all once all of the nasty skeletons in that man’s closet came to light. Betty, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey along with Vision (who didn’t drink) toasted the first night Ross spent in a cell where he’ll stay for the rest of his 35-year sentence.

Tony did a lot of avenging on his own when the world needed something a little more _extra_.  Rhodey was still recuperating and Vision needed a little more convincing before he agreed to being in active duty again. Tony and Vision talked endlessly about everything that happened in Germany and Tony became nostalgic whenever he heard JARVIS’ voice in Vision. He missed him but he had FRIDAY and he had Vision so Tony satisfied himself in knowing that JARVIS lived on in Vision, that his destruction wasn’t in vain.

The Accords representatives now of over 150 countries kept a close eye on his every move on those first few solo missions, breathing down Iron Man’s neck and meticulously observing every protocol and response, ensuring that the Avenger wouldn’t cross a shiny metallic toe out of line. Because everything they’ve worked for was riding on him. And Tony obliged because he’s got something to prove, too. The amendments he’d fought tooth and nail for, used every political pull in his arsenal to pass, needed to be put to good use.

Tony didn’t disappoint. And the world held its breath; watching, waiting.

Eventually, Rhodey became more and more comfortable with his new legs. Vision apologized profusely to Rhodey but the soldier waved him off, knowing that it wasn’t entirely his fault. The fight needed to be fought and he fought with all he had. The braces worked miracles and soon, Stark Industries released a new medical marvel that made Tony a little more of a hero outside of his suits. Rhodey went to therapy and soon, he was well enough to be War Machine again. Now, there were three Avengers under the Accords. One a decorated soldier, one a synthezoid powered by one of most powerful artifacts in the universe, and one a certified genius.

The world breathed a little easier. In response, Tony breathed a little easier, too.

 

* * *

 

He shifted his focus and kept an eye on Peter.

Young, exuberant, eager-to-please Peter Parker who’s more powerful than most of them. Peter Parker who was too smart for his own good, a heart of gold, and had unlimited potential.

Peter Parker who nearly got himself and others killed because he wanted to be like Tony.

“And I need you to be better.” He told the kid. He sounded so like Howard but he didn’t care. Tony won’t drag him down in the shithole that was a Stark’s legacy. So, he took the spider suit. He can’t have Peter’s blood on his hands. He _can’t_. Not Peter’s.

“But I’m nothing without this suit!” the kid begged. Tony knew that wasn’t true but the kid needed to figure that out for himself.

“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it.” Tony told him instead. Harley once called him a mechanic years ago, that Tony can build things and fix them rather than just blow stuff up, that he could never be helpless. Peter was a genius in the making like Harley. He’d see his worth clearer without Tony’s help. So, he took the suit and bought the kid a souvenir shirt and sent him home. He had a lot to learn.

When he’d heard that Peter captured the moth guy, he’d been proud. He went and dove to build the kid a new suit after that. More complex, state of the art, with Karen as his co-pilot. It was nearly as weaponized as his suits only without the heavy, explosive artillery and all the heavy metal. He was even prouder when Peter had turned him down. The kid learned and he learned with grace and humility. More so than any lesson Tony had ever learned in his life.

Then, Pepper came into the backroom looking for Peter with fifty reporters expecting an announcement. So, Tony made the brilliant move to announce an engagement. Happy took out the ring that Tony made him carry for years, back to the very first time he realized Pepper was _it_. The sight of his mother’s wedding ring made him take a shaky breath because this was it, he was going to ask her. Finally. After all these years, Pepper and Tony would be… well, _Pepper and Tony_. They’d be more than they’ve ever were.

“Okay,” he exhaled unsteadily but his resolve was cemented long ago.

When they’d stood in front of the fifty _real_ reporters, they’d shared a look and a smile. They were sure. They’ve been sure for years and not even Pepper’s fears for him and Tony’s fears for the world could stop them from being who they were. They were _Pepper and Tony_.

He took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. The room exploded with flashing lights.

 

* * *

  

Amidst ensuring Peter’s training, running Stark Industries, inventing, complying with the necessary appearances, Harley’s phone calls (because Tony has ignored him enough and hearing the boy’s voice soothed something in Tony’s heart he never knew that ached), wedding planning, extravagant date nights (because Pepper, saint that she was, deserved them), the many needed amendments in the Accords, and the _avenging_ , the Accords representatives pointed out that the world needed more than just _three_ Avengers. Now that Tony was going to be more than just being _Tony_ , he reluctantly agreed.

 _Everyone needs family. The Avengers are yours. Maybe more so than mine_.

The words of that letter (nearly a year ago now) still swirled inside his head. He didn’t want to dwell on it. He was fine with what he has. He has Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Vision, Peter, and Harley. He was _okay_. Having new Avengers will not change that. So, he closed his heart around the people he cared about and shut everything else out. This time, he gets to _stay_ okay, no matter what shitstorm or clusterfuck comes his way.

And he’s sure there’d be shitstorms and clusterfucks. It was the _Avengers_. Shitstorms and clusterfucks were inside their jurisdiction.

The recruitment process was long and they went through the candidates with a fine tooth-comb. They vetted, evaluated, and interviewed. But Tony, Vision, and Rhodey themselves narrowed the list down to two: Dr. Stephen Strange and Dr. Hope van Dyne.

One was the Sorcerer Supreme that guarded the world from magical entities and wore an infinity stone around his neck and the other was the CEO of Pym Technologies, Stark Industries’ greatest rival. She was also the Wasp and she’s an effective, efficient business woman in pristine business suits and high heels like Pepper. Both were educated and powerful. Both had outstanding success rates with shit hitting the fan and handling them with minimal property damage.

They were called in and they made deals. They both signed the newly amended Accords according to their compromises.

Now, the world had _five_ official Avengers.

With their remarkably combined credentials (doctors, soldiers, corporate moguls, powerful beings, and brilliant, politically affiliated entities in various circles) and their commitment to the Accords, the world heaved a sigh of relief. They held a press conference to inform the world, presenting themselves in a professional and confident air that made the world give a collective shiver of awe.

Tony is not at all surprised. The line-up was fucking impressive.

But they didn’t stay in the compound, much to Tony’s bemusement. Hope was a CEO. Stephen led and taught sorcerers. Whatever time they had outside of avenging, they spent it with their responsibilities. Tony respected that because he’s more or less the same. He made sure to leave rooms for them anyway, just in case.

Having Hope and Stephen on the team was a breath of fresh air for Tony. As he’d been an Avenger longest, he led them by default with Rhodey as his second-in-command with his extensive military training and experience. Not to mention his rank as Colonel and was a decorated soldier to boot.

Tony didn’t need to build anyone weapons or needed to upgrade them aside from Rhodey’s suit, and even then, Rhodey took care of his own equipment most of the time. The US military still paid for War Machine after all. Aside from the system check-ups and upgrades, he was fine. Vision and Stephen didn’t need weapons and although he offered to upgrade Hope’s suit, she insisted that it should be a joint venture between Stark Industries and Pym Technologies, ending the decades-long feud between their fathers. Hank Pym wasn’t at all thrilled with the idea of a Stark poking around the Wasp suit but Hope was determined. There’s no stopping Hope when she’s determined. She and Pepper got along splendidly, much to Tony’s predictable horror.

Together, Pepper and Hope took both corporate giants to new heights and unprecedented levels.

Tony was wise enough to leave them both to it.

Stephen was a surgeon once so he was capable of explaining to Tony the science behind his magic (with none of Thor’s _tree_ bullshit). Tony still thought magic was insane but the more he spoke with Stephen, the more it was easier to understand, easier to build new technological and scientific marvels with the information given to him by the Sorcerer Supreme. They were both leading experts in their own respective fields. When they put their minds together, they made miracles that pulverized whatever remnants of spite and condemnation for the Avengers the world may have had.

The similarities eased Tony more and more with his new teammates. But he remembered the last team he’d been in with perfect clarity. Tony hardened himself again. This time, with _excuses_ no one really deserved.

He made them anyway.

 

* * *

 

It was in a mission with his new team that he discovered excuses were futile.

Tony and Stephen had the ground while Rhodey had the air, calling for patterns and strays. Vision and Hope had infiltration and containment. They were in the Middle East, fighting the remnants of the Ten Rings that had merged with terrorist Islamic groups and, with heavy suspicion, even Hydra. The only information they’ve managed to find about who led them was that he went under the name Spymaster. Ominous and dumb if you asked Tony, but no one had time to ask.

His threat was real.

They held the Iranian Supreme Leader hostage along with his family and many other political figures of the country. There were already brutal public executions that were televised and posted online and if it continued, the country would fall apart. Tehran, the Iran capital, had been overrun by the terrorist group for more than a month before the UN decided it called for the Avengers to step in. Their weapons were Stark Industries grade merged with alien tech, outgunning all of the anti-terrorist teams that were initially deployed to solve the problem. If the sight of his weapons made Tony more vicious than normal, no one had time to comment on it.

They engaged with extreme prejudice.

Memories of Afghanistan resurfaced unbidden and they distracted him long enough that the enemies managed to surround him. The blasts were brutal but his armor held. He retaliated with his repulsors but there were too many of them, coming from all directions. Tony lifted off the ground to gain a higher ground, trying to look for Stephen, but the sorcerer had his hands full with the foreign tech and terrorists, converging on him at all sides like they had with Tony. As powerful as the Sorcerer Supreme might be, he was not immune to being shot at.

Rhodey tried to cover for them but he was shot down by a missile. While the War Machine could withstand the hit, it incapacitated Rhodey long enough to worry Tony. The three of them were coming under fire hard and fast. Tony tried to cover Stephen but the he had his hands full with those that targeted him specifically. There were more of them than anticipated. They were being overrun.

“Tony, Stephen,” Hope’s voice boomed in his ear.

“Talk to me, Hope.” Tony replied, hoping they had more luck.

“Listen, it’s a trap,” she said breathlessly which meant they were fighting for their lives, too. “They’re after the suits.”

Stephen asked through the comms. “Which suit?”

“Any suit they can get their hands on!” Hope growled in their ear, panting hard with faint thuds coming from the other end of the line. “Mine, Tony’s or Rhodey’s. Vision and I have extracted the hostages and neutralized the commanding terrorists in this faction. The information we’ve gathered suggests there are others. We have to move. _Now_.”

“On it,” Tony confirmed. “Everyone meet up at the extraction point. Stephen, I’ll cover you.”

Tony made sure to clear Stephen’s path as they ran to their extraction point. He saw Hope herding a group of hostages down the building with Vision taking he rear. When they were close enough, Stephen gestured for their portal to open and he yelled for everyone to go. Vision created a dome for them to go through to avoid the bullets and energy blasts. The hostages, unclear if they even spoke English or not, didn’t need to be told twice and ran as fast as they could toward the portal. The extraction was complete and all they needed was for the team to go through. Tony waited. He waited and waited and waited…

“I’m going after Rhodey.” Hope announced, preparing to fly. Tony swerved his head toward her, the HUB registering the concerned look on her face. The dome held firm above them but the militants were in perfect position to blast them off their asses once they step out of it.

“No, I’ll go.” Tony commanded. Hope turned to him with a look saying, _then go_.

Tony lifted off the ground and heavy fire rained on him. He dodged as best he could while scanning the area. “FRIDAY, find Rhodey!”

“Yes, Boss.” His screen was immediately dominated by scanning programs and Tony’s heart thudded violently in his chest. _Not Rhodey…. Anyone but Rhodey_ —

“There’s no sign of Col. Rhodes, Boss.”

Tony lost it.

The overall arsenal and potential of the Iron Man suits have always been for long-range assaults. When he started, he never intended to drop down from nowhere to engage in close combat. Tony wasn’t a soldier despite what Rogers— _never Steve, never again_ —had always implied. He wasn’t trained for it like Rhodey or the others were. Tony was a mechanic and he built shit that blew up in almost impossible ways.

And he unleashed everything he had on those dumb enough to take his Rhodey.

His rockets and missiles went first, targeting where the largest weapons of the militants were positioned. He can vaguely hear someone speaking to him on the line in his ear but to him, they were unintelligible. FRIDAY can’t find Rhodey which left only one conclusion.

Then, someone rammed into him from above, strong arms—stronger than his suit—encircling him.

He saw Vision in his visor’s screen, looking at him with almost panicked concern. He was breathing hard, labored, and everything came rushing back. Vision has built a dome around him while he heard Stephen and Hope fight their way to Rhodey.

“FRIDAY can’t find him!” Tony told them but Hope and Stephen were too engrossed in the fighting to answer him. Vision held onto him tighter.

“Stephen has found a way to track him with his magic, Tony.” Vision told him calmly.

Hope managed to answer him, too, growling as she fought off whatever remained of the militants after Tony lost control and nearly destroyed them all along with government property or otherwise. “We’ll get him back. Trust _us_.”

It was a low jab, one that Tony earned if he was honest, so he laid absolutely still and gestured for Vision to loosen up. Vision extended an olive branch by letting go completely and hoisting him up. They covered the rear for Stephen and Hope. Tony fell completely silent, limbs nearly unfeeling but he kept going through sheer will because they weren’t safe yet and damn everything if he didn’t make sure each member of his team made it home safe and sound. He couldn’t lose control again.

“I got him! Meet up for extraction, _now_!” Stephen grunted in the earpiece which made Tony more desperate to reach them. Tony and Vision made it through in record time while Hope appeared in her normal size right beside them and favoring her left side. But before Tony could help her, she waved him off and pointed to Rhodey who was slumped against a wall, unconscious and out of the War Machine suit. It should’ve alarmed Tony but, at the moment, he couldn’t care less about anything else than getting all of his team out of there. Vision brought back the dome while Stephen worked on the portal.

“Vitals are stable, Boss.” FRIDAY’s mechanic voice was soft. “He’s suffered a minor concussion but scans suggest nothing fatal.”

They all brought Rhodey back and Tony insisted for Hope to stay in the infirmary even though the gash on her left side was cleaned and wrapped. Rhodey was going to be fine and woke with a jolt, mildly disoriented, but otherwise okay. The Wasp and Iron Man suits were taken for damage repairs, knowing another mission for them was forthcoming. Tony, Vision, and Stephen stepped into the board room where the holographic images of the Accords representatives hung and made their mission reports. It was emphasized by all representatives that the reacquisition of the War Machine suit was top priority.

“There have been some reports that Iron Man destroyed more government property than warranted.” One of the representatives brought up. Tony opened his mouth to come up with something but Stephen beat him to it.

“We were overrun and outgunned.” Stephen explained in a voice almost as obnoxious as Tony’s but a little more cultured. He was a surgeon after all. “Iron Man made the destruction of the militants’ weapons a priority to help us find Col. Rhodes faster. If not for Iron Man, Col. Rhodes may have been lost along with the War Machine suit.”

The representatives seemed mollified after that and they concentrated their questions on the militants’ capabilities and behavior. A flash drive that Hope had stolen from the commander seems to satisfy them about knowing more and Tony, Vision, and Stephen were dismissed after being told that they had 40 hours to find the War Machine suit. Tony ran a hand down his face.

“I get it.” Stephen spoke up. Tony turned to him and Vision quickly made for the exit and left them alone. Stephen had an understanding glint in eye instead of the hard edge Tony had been expecting. His posture was relaxed, if not weary, and Tony had to remember that magic depended on the physical capacity of its wielder. After their mission, Stephen must be exhausted.

“Hmm?” Tony hummed innocently because whatever can of worms that statement could open to _cannot_ be good.

“Why you don’t trust us. I get it.” Stephen smiled sadly. Tony searched his face and huffed. There was no pity in his eyes, only that knowing air and weary look that said he understood.

“I don’t follow.” Tony knew playing dumb was beneath him but he’s _tired_. Stephen should just say what he wanted to say.

“Hope and I wondered why you are how you are.” Stephen said and Tony froze, looking away. “We wondered why you’d enjoy yourself one moment and the next, you’re distant. Why you blabber endlessly and then the next, you’re too quiet it’s frightening. Why you start seeing us as friends and then you treat us like we were people you just met, guarded and impersonal. It’s disorienting and all kinds of irritating but we figured it out.”

“And?” Tony gritted out.

Stephen sighed. “And Rogers and his ilk are a bunch of assholes.”

Tony’s eyes snapped back up and raised his eyebrows, suddenly amused. “That’s not what I was expecting. No, not at all. I was expecting condemnation and outright demands but no, not that.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the vote of confidence there.” The sorcerer snarked. “I’m flattered you had such faith in us.”

“It’s nothing personal.” Tony backtracked. “I just—”

“You’re just used to people jumping to conclusions about you.” Stephen finished.

Tony shut his mouth and grimaced. Stephen nodded empathically.

“You know, the two of us have a lot in common. Besides the genius status and the stylish facial hair.” Stephen said which made Tony cough out a surprised laugh. They once ranted and bemoaned for hours together when Rhodey gleefully set the TMZ article _who-wore-it-better_ down on the long table in the meeting room they were working in. Hope couldn’t stop smirking and Rhodey pestered them for weeks about it.

Stephen grinned and shrugged. Then, he turned serious again. “‘We’re just another tiny, momentary speck in an indifferent universe.’ I used to say it to myself a lot. It was to remind myself that I should always be humble. When the first person died on my table, I realized that life and death, it didn’t matter. No matter how hard you try or how much you wish for another chance to do it over again, you will _lose_. Then later, I just told myself that caring about anything beyond myself was pointless. People called me heartless and arrogant when I only picked patients I can save because I needed to keep a good success rate. I wanted to _win_ every time I did my job. It was true but it wasn’t the entire truth.”

“And what was the truth?” Tony asked, voice a little thick.

“I just didn’t want to lose anyone, least of all, the person lying on my table. I _never_ want to lose.”

“But we all lose. Sometimes.” Tony murmured.

Stephen nodded in agreement, eyes looking inward as if replaying memories. Tony knows how that feels more than most.

“But sometimes, we win by losing.” Stephen said, eyes boring into Tony. He patted Tony’s shoulder good-naturedly and headed to the infirmary, leaving Tony to mull over his words.

And in that moment, Tony understood Stephen, too.

He _got_ it like Stephen and Hope seem to get him.

When he entered the infirmary, Rhodey was awake and walking and Hope sat in a bed with Stephen and Vision beside her. She met his eyes and they shined with something that made Tony stop in his tracks. Rhodey, Vision and Stephen turned, too, seeing him—the brilliant, broken, vulnerable, kind, traumatized man giving all he’s got to the world, the _real_ him—and they smiled. They respected him. They humored him. They valued him. They _understood_ him.

Now, Tony understood them in return. He was quick like that. Innovative. Adaptable. Reciprocal.

 _Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist._ But now, he was more.

He’s Iron Man.

He’s an Avenger.

He’s _Tony_ fucking _Stark_.

And he was still okay.

 

* * *

 

Their wedding was the event of the year.

It was a beautiful beach wedding in Sea Island, Georgia. It was a beautiful, surprisingly intimate, and breathtaking ceremony and reception. There were all the important Stark Industries board members and head of departments, notable politicians and world leaders, UN and Accords representatives, exclusive reporters, scientists, inventors, philanthropists, corporate elite, closest friends and allies, and the Avengers. Even Hank Pym had attended the damn event, grumbling all the while standing proudly with Hope by his side. Peter and May (who is informed of her nephew’s wall-crawling abilities) were there, beaming and awestruck. Peter hugged him with all he was worth this time, and Tony chuckled at the fact that the kid nearly bruised his ribs as he did so. The kid congratulated him, beaming with joy and innocence Tony vowed would stay in that face for many more years to come.

Harley brought his sister and mother with him. He was already in MIT, showcasing his brilliance as Tony had done before him. The once snarky little boy Tony knew was gone. In his place was a tall teenager with a sincere smile on his face, hugging Tony with all the admiration and affection of an almost-son. Tony patted his shoulder, proud and adoring. Harley was the most emotionally balanced teenager Tony’s ever met.

Happy and Maria Hill were by the door, guaranteeing no one could get in and out without their knowing, talking into their earpieces that connected them to every security personnel in the venue and the state of _Georgia_. Happy and Maria were under orders to take a day off but they wore the earpieces anyway, doing their part to make sure the day went as smooth as they planned it would be. Maria and her connections alone _ensured_ that.

Vision and Rhodey were making their way around the important figures, saving Tony from prolonging his exposure to the exhausting politicians and figureheads, ensuring that his day wasn’t ruined by _anything_. Pepper would blow someone’s head off if someone so much as breathes wrong on her wedding day. To prevent global political catastrophe, the Avengers’ mission was clear-cut. T’Challa was there with his queen and the Dora Milaje. Tony and T’Challa exchanged the bare minimum of polite words. They exchanged a knowing glance and parted ways. But before T’Challa could pass him by, Tony made a jab about winters in Africa and left the Black Panther to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Stephen brought Wong with him and that alone was enough entertainment for Tony to last the entire night. Not that Tony would even need entertainment. His eyes would soon be glued to one particular red head for the rest of the night. More likely for the rest of his life. But having Wong around has certainly spiced things up. Together with Stephen, they teased the librarian sorcerer to the point of exasperation and it hasn’t even been an hour since they arrived. They laughed so hard, it made Tony’s stomach ache.

When the ceremony began, Rhodey stood beside Tony. His best man steadied him when he caught sight of Pepper in satin-soft white trailing behind her, walking toward him with the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen that’s reserved only for him. Her auburn hair fell in ringlets down her back and around her face that reminded him of that moment, years ago, in a gala that he can no longer recall what about and he’d seen her in that blue dress with her hair framing her like flames. Tony likes to think that was the moment he started to fall in love with her. Everything in the room disappeared and only Pepper and Tony existed. Their eyes locked the entire time the minister listed their vows and they only managed to repeat after him and say the necessary “I do.”

Tony mouthed, _I love you_ , and felt like a kid during Christmas when Pepper mouthed it back.

They were finally _Pepper and Tony Stark_.

The reception was just as wonderful. Everyone seemed to enjoy the food and kept a jovial flow of conversation. Pepper has taken her veil off and her hair cascaded down her back. They both sat in the middle of the high table overlooking the crowd, the avengers spread out on either side of them. Rhodey sat to Tony’s right and next to him was Stephen. On Pepper’s other side was Hope and Vision. They made for a formidable and breathtaking sight, strong and united.

Peter and May sat at the nearest table in the middle of the venue, nearest the high table, with Harley and his family, Maria, and Happy and his plus one who was a nurse from LA. Both teenagers were geeking out from the looks of it while the others on the table looked fond and exasperated.

As best man, Rhodey had to make a speech. He made the traditional light taps of his fork against his glass that sent bell-like tingles through the crowd. Instantly, the noise died down and all eyes turned to Rhodey who stood from the high table.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. How’re you doing tonight?” There was a chorus of positive answers before Rhodey continued. “It took us years to get to this moment. Happy has been carrying that ring around in his pocket since 2008 and I wouldn’t be the first to say, ‘ _finally_.’” There was a chorus of laughter from the crowd and Rhodey chuckled while sharing a fond eye roll with Happy.

“Tony is a brilliant and difficult man. Sometimes, I feel he’s more a child than an adult, really.” There was another round of laughter from the crowd and Tony rolled his eyes. Rhodey continued when the chuckles died down. “The word genius doesn’t at all encompass Anthony Edward Stark. Because he’s more than that. Some will argue that he’s a hero and he’s that, too. He’s generous, insatiably curious, and innovative. He can build you a potato gun that can fire multiple rounds in one go if he had motivation to do it.” This time, it was Harley he shared a look with who beamed in amusement. “But more than that, he’s that kid from MIT who’s too young and too smart for his own damn good and got in trouble more than he attended classes. That kid who had big brown, puppy-dog eyes and that look of undying wonder stuck on his face.”

There was another round of laughter and Tony smiled at the memories of MIT. Rhodey turned to Pepper and Tony, his eyes bright, beaming, and proud.

“Pepper, I always knew that Tony was going to marry you.” Pepper laughed fondly by Tony’s side, leaning into him and her warmth made his world grow quiet and still. “He respected you, admired you, and loved you even if he didn’t know it yet at the time. But his face said it all every time he looked at you. You two acted like a married couple even before you were married. Pepper, there’s no one in this world I trust more with Tony than you. I know you’ll love and cherish him. You already do.” Pepper sent him a flying kiss that Rhodey chuckled at.

“Tony, to me, you are my brother, my best friend, my _family_.” Rhodey said and Tony’s eyes stung a little bit. Pepper took his hand in hers and she anchored him in the moment. “You saved the world in more ways than one. You _changed_ it, _innovated_ it, _believed_ in it whether you’re inside your armor or outside of it. You _protect_ its people, you _fight_ for them, you _listen_ to them. People may say that it was Iron Man who championed them, it was Iron Man who had their back. But Tony Stark and Iron Man are one and the same. One cannot be without the other. So, on this day, and I know I speak for many in this room, we will give that dedication in return. Come hell nor high water nor _aliens_ dropping from the sky, we _will_ have your back. For so long as we _stand_ , for so long as we _live_ — _Pepper and Tony_ —we will be there for you.”

Pepper wiped her cheek and beamed while Tony struggled to fight over the emotions that overwhelmed him. Rhodey turned back to the crowd, eyes a little misty, and raised his glass.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to invite you stand and raise your glass,” Rhodey announced to the room. Everyone stood immediately, raising their glasses high. “For Mr. and Mrs. Pepper and Tony Stark!”

The room erupted in applause and cheer and everyone saw Tony wipe his cheek as he chuckled bashfully and hugged his Rhodey.

 

* * *

 

It was weeks after their honeymoon that the Avengers gathered once again.

They were still searching for the Spymaster and Rhodey’s missing suit. But when work bled to evening, they made dinner plans and called Happy and Peter over. Pepper had ordered Italian and pizza. They talked well into the night until Peter was called home early because it was a school night. The adults moved to the living room, carrying their glasses of wine and the remnants of pizza and breadsticks, the conversation free-flowing and natural. They all stayed at the compound that night because they were all too tipsy to go home.

As Tony laid his head to rest on the soft pillow with Pepper beside him, breathing evenly, he felt content and full. He was still broken and vulnerable and traumatized.

But Tony was more than that now.

 _We all need family. The Avengers are yours. Maybe more so than mine_.

And Rogers—no, _Steve_ —Tony is aggrieved and reluctant to admit, was right.

The Avengers were _his_. His _friends_. His _family_.

And in the end, he’s _still_ Iron Man.

He’s still an Avenger.

He’s still _Tony_ fucking _Stark_.

And he wasn’t just okay.

He was better.

He was home.


End file.
